At least some known emergency vehicles include scene-lighting systems that enable emergency crews to operate in low light conditions. For example, in FIG. 1, a known emergency vehicle 100 includes a known lighting system 110. Lighting system 110 includes at least one body-mounted light 120, and at least one light tower 130 that includes a plurality of tower lights 140. In use, body-mounted light 120 and tower lights 140 project light beams 150 and 160, respectively, outward from emergency vehicle 100.
Body-mounted light 120, light tower 130, and tower lights 140 are manually adjustable to direct light beams 150 and 160, respectively, in a desired area. However, body-mounted lights 120 are not adjustable, and neither body-mounted lights 120 nor tower lights 140 are automatically deployable. Accordingly, the deployment and/or operation of lights 120 and/or 140 require an operator to be generally near vehicle 100 for at least some known lighting systems. Such requirements may be time consuming and/or could potentially distract the operator from other tasks related to the emergency.